To Live or Die would be an awfully big adventure
by KittyKeely
Summary: What happens when Belle investigates the strange tapping she has been hearing at her window. It always seems to be accompanied by the sound of bells aswell. How suspicious? Will she leave her family behind and be whisked away to Neverland? Read to find out! Peter X O.C Please review guys i need to know if you enjoyed it!
1. The Tap on the window

I'm an average girl with an impossibly big imagination. I write stories. Well fairytales really. They fascinate me greatly. When I write them I give them to my older brother. He usually reads them over and tells me to stop dreaming. However, I cannot help to think he really does enjoy them. Otherwise he'd stop reading them…Wouldn't he? My name is Brooke although my friends call me belle for some reason. I am 14 years old and I have dark brown hair it's very long it matches my bright blue eyes. My brother's name is Aaron. He is 16 years old and has light brown hair almost dark blonde and he has brown eyes his hair is down to half his ears and it is curly. I get on well with my brother. I guess that's because we share a room though. We are completely the opposite of sibling rivalry. More like…More like Hansel and Grettel. Oh I do love that story. My mother was always telling us that we shouldn't read stories like that. So we got her to read them to us instead. She would laugh and then realise what we were doing. We loved her so much. She passed away 8 years ago this December 18th. It is now early December 5th. I remember asking Santa at the warehouse for my mummy back when he asked me what I wanted about a week after it had happened. I remember his shocked expression and him asking me if I wanted anything else. The truth was I didn't. Our father was a busy man now and we tried not to bother him. He used to be so caring when mother was around but when she passed away he faded away from us too.

Every few nights me and Aaron hear a tap at the window the first time we heard it was a few weeks ago. We thought it was mother at first but why would she tap at the window? When we went to investigate all we saw was a shooting star. There was nothing except the full moon shining blue into our bedroom window. Then we both got into our separate beds. Aaron said he was going to have an early night tonight. I said I would too. I didn't mean it though. I knew tonight would be a tap night. I had kept a listing it was once every 3 days. Tonight was one. I waited until he went to sleep and then I sat up in my bed and went to the window. The curtains were closed but I had left the window open. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. I had my head against the wall turned right facing the window. I waited for what seemed to be hours which turned out to only be 30 minutes. Then I heard it…The sound of bells. Then I heard a voice. "Shhh! Tink you'll wake them up!" The voice said in a stern whisper. My eyes widened and I began to feel a rush of sickness come into my body. 'This was a bad idea!' I thought to myself. I saw a boy emerge into our room. I watched him. He was wearing leaves for clothes. To be fair it honestly didn't look to bad. He turned and saw me and he immediately raised up to the ceiling and slammed himself flat onto it. I looked up at him. "Sorry. Did I startle you?" I asked whispering. He looked at me puzzled and then he came back down and stood up straight. "How do you do that?" I asked. He looked at me confused again. "Do…What?" He asked still giving me a confused look. "Fly!" I said surprised he didn't know what I was talking about for a second. Then he got it. "Oh! It's easy you just think happy thoughts and get pixie dust on you and your flying through the air!" He shouted. He was practically shouting. I put a finger to my lip and watched as my brother tossed and turned "Shhh! You'll wake him up!" I whispered sternly gesturing towards Aaron. "So anyway…What is your name?" I asked trying to start a friendly conversation. "Peter…I AM PETER PAN!" He shouted at the top of his voice. I clapped my hand over his mouth. "Shh! You'll get us both in trouble!" I whispered annoyed.

I heard our father come to the door. I looked and saw his shadow under the door crack. It had stopped. I was silent and made sure Peter was too. It moved away as Father did with it. I let out a sigh of relief and let go of Peter's mouth. "What is your name?" He whispered. I smiled at this and blushed at the thought he wanted to know my name. "Brooke…But my friends call me Belle" I added. He looked deep into my eyes. "Belle…" He whispered. The way he said it made me blush. "How old are you?" He asked me. "I'm 14" I replied. "How old are you?" I asked him back. "Meh…Somewhere around your age" He replied. "You don't know? Well when is your birthday?" I asked. He stopped messing around with my necklaces and turned to me. "I do not know how old I am…I do not know when my birthday is either…I do not suppose it matters if one wishes never to grow up." He replied. "Never grow up?!" I asked shocked. He just nodded. "But…But you have to…It's physically impossible not to!" I said loudly. Luckily Aaron was such a heavy sleeper I don't suppose it mattered. "Not where I come from" He smirked. "Where is that?" I asked fascinated. "Neverland" He whispered. I smiled. "We could go there if you'd like" He smiled. "We could?" I asked. "Well on one condition" He said. "That would be?" I asked intrigued. "You bring your stories" He smirked. "I hope you don't mind we usually come in and take them while you're sleeping. They amaze us. However, I assure you pirates are not as easy to fool as in your stories. Also, Mermaids are no where near as polite or kind as in your stories either. They will drown you if you get to close…" He informed. I thought he was joking but the tone of his voice made me think so I looked at his expression it was deadly serious. I gulped and it was louder than I expected.

He then laughed. "You're not scared are you?" He asked looking at my terrified expression. "No…" I said in a weak voice stained with fear. "That is so likely for a girl!" He laughed. My eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?!" I asked harshly. "I just mean girls always get scared over silly things" He laughed again. I climbed back into my bed. "Well if I'm so scared I shouldn't go to Neverland then!" I shouted from under my quilt. "I didn't mean that…" He said with regret in his voice. "Only the strongest of girls can handle the journey to Neverland" He smirked. I lifted my head from the cover and saw Peter lying beside me. This made me blush. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" I wondered. "You're all red" He said with a concerned expression. I realised what was happening and I buried my face in my pillow. "I'm fine" I said reassuring him. "Will you come with me then?" He asked. I lifted my head up and looked over at Aaron. "I'm not sure…" I said hesitantly. "Maybe I should stay…" I said. "Your brother could come too if you'd like" He offered sweetly. "No! God no! That would be even worse than leaving him here!" I laughed. He smiled at my laughter. "What else would you be leaving?" He asked. I looked at him. "Would I be able to come back and visit?" I asked. "That would be impossibly hard" He said letting me down gently. "Oh…" I said disappointed. I thought about what he had said. What would I be leaving? I nodded. I shall come with you Peter Pan. I smiled joyfully. He smiled back. "Now where's Tink?" He asked rhetorically. "Who's Tink?" I asked. "My fairy…She gets jealous…I mean reaaalllllyyyy jealous" He smiled. "How jealous?" I asked. We both looked at the window at the exact same time to see a red strip of light zoom out of the bedroom into the night. "That jealous…She's usually Golden!" He smiled. I smiled back. "Well looks like you wont be getting any pixie dust." He said laughing. "So…I can't go?" I asked sadly. "Of course you can" He smiled. I looked at the window to see the red strip of light zoom up towards the moon. Then I felt something around my stomach. I looked down to see Peters arms wrapped around me. "Lets go." He smiled down at me from behind and I smiled up at him trying to hide my blush. I jumped off of the ground and he flew into the night.


	2. An amazing flight

As we took off I felt the cold breeze rush past me. I began to shiver in Peter's arms. As soon as he noticed this he wrapped his arms tighter around me. I looked back at my bedroom window. It was open. The curtains were open as well and hanging outside the window swaying with the wind. I didn't think twice about making the right choice. I knew this would be a new beginning where I would be able to start a new life in what Peter described as the place where all the things you've read about in fairytales and dreamt about were real. The most beautiful place in the world I think he said. If what he had said was true it could positively not exist or not be on this planet. It was physically impossible. I looked at Peter and he looked down at me. We shared eye contact for around 30 seconds. I giggled and looked ahead. I saw a chimney coming up quickly. "PETER!" I screamed pointing to it. He threw me aside and I began falling. I watched Peter crash into it. I heard a grunt of pain from him and watched him begin to fall slowly. I couldn't bare to watch how this ended I turned to see the ground coming towards me faster than I expected. I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to know how soon it would all be over. Then I felt myself feel lighter.

I opened my eyes to see the ground beneath me passing swiftly and shrinking along with all the people in the street. I looked up to see Peter with a drop of sweat on his forehead. It was winter and there was snow everywhere…how could he have a drop of sweat? 'It must have been the chimney' I thought to myself. I looked up at him. He seemed to be concentrating on where he was going now. "Peter?" I said softly. His head snapped towards me and he saw my worried look. His facial expression began to ease. "I should concentrate on the sky" He said concentrating and looking ahead again. I giggled slightly. "What's so funny?" I heard him ask inquisitively. "My dad used to say that but when in the car…We'd talk to him from the back of the car and he'd glance back and say I should concentrate on the road." I said smiling. Then my smile began to fade. "That's how I lost my mother…" I said trying to fight back the tears. "I'm sorry." I heard the flying boy say. This shocked me. I looked up at him. "What did you say?" I asked still a bit shocked. "It is polite to say sorry when someone has suffered a loss no?" He asked still looking ahead swerving sideways to avoid chimneys and other things in the sky including birds. I just nodded. We flew in silence for a while. "I have no mother" Peter said out of the silence. He caught the look of worry I gave him and he chuckled. "I do not need one…I answer to myself" He answered in return for my look. "That's so sad…" I replied sympathetically. I felt the vibration as he shook his head. "Not really…I enjoy living with no one telling me what to do" He smiled. We flew for a long silence again. Around 10 minutes I'd say. "Come on…Let's take a rest" He suggested and flew into Big Ben. He put me down and he sat on the ledge. I scooched over to him. "Here." He said offering out his hand. I just stared at it for a second. "Yes?" I asked looking at his face. "Take it…" He said gesturing whatever was in his hand to me. "Take what?" I asked completely lost. "The apple" He said gesturing me the 'apple' that was in his hand. "But Peter, There is nothing there." I informed him. I was confused completely. "Close your eyes and open your mind to find the apple" He instructed. I did as I was told. I opened my eyes and saw a shiny, juicy red apple in Peter's hand. I took it. "You must be hungry…Take a bite." He suggested. "Your skin's not going to melt away and leaving you to turn out to be an ugly old witch is it?" I asked smiling. He laughed along with me. "I sure hop not" He laughed. I smiled at him and took a bite of the apple. He watched me. I chewed it elegantly as any fine young lady should. After all it was the proper manner in London. "So…How'd it happen anyway?" I heard the magical boy next to me say. I stopped chewing and looked at him curiously. "Your mother" He asked looking into the night. I began to look with him. "Oh, We went for a drive to get Christmas turkey…We distracted father with our play fighting in the back of the car and Aaron accidentally kicked father's seat…All I remember is the car skidding and there was a panic then everything went black. Next thing I remember is waking up in bed and asking where mother was…Father told me she had gone to better place…" I replied clenching my fists and holding back the tears. He just watched me. A tear fell from my eye onto my hand and I felt him come closer. "It's alright Brooke. I can't relate as I don't remember my mother but…It must be painful." He said it in a caring way but in a fascinated way too, as if pain was a rare emotion for him. I looked at him and he stared into my eyes. "Please call me Belle" I insisted. We carried on staring into each others eyes as the silence continued. I blushed then realising what was happening. We were having a 'moment'. After a few more minutes of staring he began to lean in and my heart began to rush at full speed. I leant in too and we were an inch away from each other's face. We both closed our eyes and then leaned in a little more. We were so close when Big Ben struck Midnight. The Bell went off in the tower and it made us jump. We both pulled away quickly and blushed at what almost happened. I heard Peter clear his throat slightly. "We should uhhh…probably get going Brooke…" He said with an awkward laugh every now and then. I stood up. "Lead the way mystic boy" I said laughing. He smiled and laughed with me. He walked towards me and hugged me from behind then he smirked which made me paranoid. "Any reason why you're smirking?" I asked. I only got silence in response. "What are you up TOOOO?!!!" I screamed as he lifted me up bridal style and flew swiftly into the sky. I grabbed his neck and rested my head on his chest. I felt him chuckle. "What's so funny?" I asked annoyed. "Your reactions…They're funny" He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. "Oh Peter." I said quietly. He looked down at me. "Hmm?" He asked at my mumble. I just snuggled into his chest and began to fall asleep within the warmth of his arms. "Goodnight…Belle" he whispered.


	3. Meeting the lost boys

When I woke up I felt myself being pressed against Peter's chest. I tried to pull away but had no success with the pressure practically forcing me against him. I looked where we were. He was flying at full speed through what looked to be the atmosphere of space but I could breathe. How was it possible? He noticed I was awake. "Hey Brooke!" He smiled warmingly. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Belle" I laughed. "Uhhh…Maybe once more…" He smiled. I laughed with him. Then suddenly his face lit up. He looked like an angel then I noticed it wasn't my imagination. The whole space atmosphere was gone and we were no longer flying at full speed. I looked round and saw a beautiful island. The sun was setting into a pink sky. I let out a gasp of amazement. "We're here" Peter informed. "I cannot wait for you to meet the lost boys…They're going to love this!" He exclaimed. "Lost boys?" I asked confused. "Yes, the babies that fall out of their prams when the nanny's are not looking." He informed. I thought for a second. "Are there any girls on the island?" I smiled. "NO! Girls are much too clever to fall out of their prams" He said giving me a dazzling look. I laughed. "Oh…So…I'm the only girl on the entire island?" I asked. "The only human girl…Yes…" He said thinking. "Unless you want to drown whilst trying to become friends with the mermaids or get abused by my fairy Tinkerbell." He laughed. "No thanks…I'm good" I laughed back. "Didn't think so…" He said smugly. "So what are the lost boy's names?" I asked curiosity striking me. "Hmmm…There's Dunk, Slash, Club, Trent, Bang, Zoom and Swift." He informed. "Hmmm…Random names…" I said speaking my mind. "Not here…They're pretty normal…" He said smiling. "But you have a normal name…Peter is a normal name" I reminded him. He paused for a second. "So is Trent…" He said correcting me. "Yeah, yeah shut up smarty pants!" I huffed smiling at my embarrassment. He laughed at me. Then I noticed us landing. The sky was bright pink and so not dark yet. "Where do you live on this island?" I asked. I got no reply as he set me down. I saw him looking around. "Anywhere I please!" He said almost triumphantly. "So…where do you sleep?" I asked. "In the tree house of course…" He smiled. "Tree house?" I questioned. He nodded and lent his hand out for me to take. I looked into his eyes and then at his hand. I gently put mine into his as he started leading me through the forest. After a while I noticed we got to a few trees all in a circle. He tapped on one of them in a secret knock. "Password?" I heard a voice muffle through the hollow oak. "Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust" He said clearly. "Enter." I heard the voice muffle. Doors opened in front of me and Peter and he led me through it. When I got inside I saw a huge cavern shaped room. It had a sofa and a fire and some hammocks and beds. It had a little hole in a chunk sticking out of the wall. It was glowing. I was curious. Then I remembered Tinkerbell. "Is that where Tinkerbell sleeps?" I asked pointing at the spot. I heard bells go off frantically. Then the little green leaf came slightly away from the wall for Tinkerbell to peer at me through. "Yup, that's for Tink" He smiled. "Oh…Cool" I smiled back. "Uhhh…Where do I sleep?" I asked. I heard all the lost boys mumble amongst themselves to solve an answer. "Uhhh…Well since I'm the closest one to your age…I think…You can share with me" He smiled. I looked at him shocked. Not that I wasn't happy but it was a bit strange. "Oh…Okay" I said slowly. My voice seemed sad and disappointed but I didn't mean for it to be like that. Luckily, he didn't spot my tone. I smiled up at him. He smiled back and then had a 'oh I forgot!' Face. "Boys line up!" He shouted instructively. They all did as he said. "State your names and a little about yourself…Okay GO!" He shouted pointing at this one boy. "The names Slash. I like games like Hot Chocolate and Tag" He smiled. He had a cute little voice he seemed around 10. I smiled back at him. "Swift…I don't like my emotions and I certainly don't like girls!" He snapped. My eyes widened. He seemed around 13 or 14 so around the same age as me and Peter. "Swift! It's lookout for you tonight!" Peter demanded scowling at his friend. "Oh…What?! I've been doing it for the past week!" He reminded Peter. "Yes, and you shall do it once more…You're rude attitude leads to harsh punishments!" Peter Informed. "Whatever" He scoffed and began to lean against the wall with some hay in his mouth. "The name's Club Ma'am. I protect when necessary and I've never seen a girl before. From what I've seen though…They're pretty" He smiled. I blushed slightly and smiled back. He seemed around 12. "Bang!" A boy shouted. It made me jump and I turned to him. "Sorry, I like to say my name as a bang since it is bang…I like having fights with pirates and tickling Tink" He smiled. I smiled back at him. "She wont let me go anywhere near her." I laughed. Bang looked around 10. "Dunk's the name. Treasure hunt's my game" He laughed. "You like treasure hunts?" I smiled. "Sure do. You're looking at the champion" He smiled. "Awesome. I'll love to play against you some time." I smiled. His face got consumed by a wide grin spreading right across his face. He looked around 10 as well. "Zoom is my name." Another boy smiled. I looked over. "Are you fast at something?" I asked jokingly. "Ummm…No…Why would I be?" He asked. He looked at me confused. Bless him he looked around 8. "What are you good at?" I asked him smiling. "Ummm…well…" I watched him look at his feet stepping on them both with each other. Then I saw him being lifted up. I looked to see Peter had picked him up. "He's good at being my little brother" He smiled. I couldn't help but think how cute they both looked. Peter looked like a father with his child. It amazed me and I couldn't help but blush. The little boy laughed. I looked over from all the laughing to see a boy lying on his bed with his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling in a deep thought. I watched him. Then he turned and I looked away quickly. I heard him walk over. "You must be Trent" I smiled. "Yup." He said. I couldn't tell if he was being completely emotionless or just being distracted by all the laughing and playing going on I the background. He held his hand out and I began to shake it but then he lifted it up to his lips and kissed it. This made me blush a deep shade of red. I studied him he looked around Aarons age: 16. I didn't bother to ask as I imagine most of them will not know their birthdays if they were dropped out of their prams when they were babies. "May we hear a story?" He asked quietly in a deep voice. I looked up at him. "Ummm…I'm not sure" I looked down and he lifted up my chin. "Please?" He asked. I got taken in by his deep brown eyes and his deep voice. "They're gonna kiss" I heard little Zoom say. We both turned and he let go of my chin. We both turned away blushing and Peter didn't seem happy. "Story time!" Zoom said excitedly and we all gathered around the fire place.


	4. Conflict & Arguments

Everyone seemed happy, that is, except for Peter. He scowled at me through most of the evening. After the story ended I was glad that everyone just wanted to go to bed. I went over to Peter's bed and he lay in it taking up all of the room. "Umm…Peter?" I asked. "What!" He snapped. "Could I…" I didn't get to finish as Peter stopped me by rolling over facing away from me still taking up all of the room. "Oh, stop being so childish!" I demanded. "Maybe if I'm such a child you should go bunk with the 'grown man'!" He emphasized. "Is that what this is all about?!" I asked angrily. I saw him cover himself more protectively with the quilt. "You're being ridiculous!" I shouted. "Am I?" He asked angrily. I nodded slowly. "As a matter of fact you are." I said gently. He got out of the bed quickly. "You can have the bed." He said harshly walking toward the door. "Where are you going now?" I asked. "For a walk…Maybe I'll fly so you can't follow me!" He snapped. "Peter…" I said softly. The door opened and he walked out. I ran towards the door and just got through it before it closed. "PETER!!!" I screamed after him as he flew into the night. I tried to run after him but I couldn't keep up. Suddenly he disappeared into the night sky. I looked to see where I was. I saw a forest. Everything looked the same. I became cold and scared. I knew I was going to be out here probably all night.

I began to gather wood. A few hours later I had made a fire and sat trying to warm myself up. I had been constantly looking at the sky to see if Peter had come back…he hadn't. I suddenly felt a warm hand on my shoulder "Hey" A voice said. I flinched. My body seemed to move on its own. I stood up quickly and turned to see who it was. "Mind if I join you?" Trent asked. "Honestly, no but I would like to get back to the tree house 'cos it's warm in there" I reminded him. He smiled at me. "You've got a nice little fire going here…" He laughed. I looked at it. "Yeah, learnt how to do that at camp." I smiled. He laughed with me. He moved closer to me. "So…How old are you?" I asked him. "16…I think…somewhere around there" He laughed. I smiled. "How old are you?" He asked. "14" I replied smiling. He smiled back at me. "14…" He said softly moving even closer. I wanted to back away but I couldn't find the strength to do it. "I didn't catch your name with all the noise before…" He smiled taking my hand. I was dazzled by his eyes. I shook my head to snap myself out of it. "Uhhh…Brooke…But you can call me Belle!" I added accidentally shouting. He placed his hand on my cheek. "Belle…" He smiled leaning in. I blushed and wanted to move but my body refused to move. He was an inch away from my face when I heard something smash. He fell sideways and I watched him. I caught him just before he hit the floor and placed him down gently. I stood up slowly and saw a smashed rum bottle on the floor. I looked ahead and saw a man wearing a scarlet jacket.

"Sorry…Was I interrupting something?" He asked sarcastically. I glared at him. "Ooh, if looks could kill" He laughed. I wanted to wipe the smile off his face but I knew I couldn't so I stood still just glaring. "Wonder boy won't be too happy." He smiled. My eyes widened and I stared at him intently. "If you tell Peter I swear I'll" I was about to finish but he interrupted me. "You'll what?" He laughed. I looked down at Trent lying on the floor unconscious. I heard him laugh again. "Ah, well. Won't be too long before Pan dies anyway…" He smiled studying his hand which turned out to be a hook. My eyes widened and I charged at him. A couple of people held me back. "If you hurt him…" I growled. "What would you care? You obviously don't care for the boy at all…Why you were about to…" He would have finished but I began trying to break free of the men's grasp. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! You know nothing about me!" I screamed. "I know enough" He smiled. I glared at him. "What do you know then? Tell me!" I demanded. "I know your name is Brooke you like to be called Belle by your friends, you have a brother name Aaron who is 16 years old, your mother died a few years back, your father ignores you the best he can…" He paused. "You know nothing of my father!" I screamed. "I know enough to say he can't stand you and he probably hasn't even realised you're gone…" He smiled.

I looked down. I knew he was right I just didn't want to admit it. I heard him chuckle. "I'm right…and you know it" He laughed fiddling with his moustache. "Nice moustache…Where'd you get it? Wait let me guess…France in 1812 right…I mean that's how old you are right…Over 100 years old…that's how old you look anyway…Boy, do I feel sorry for you" I laughed. "Why you little!" He shouted and raised his hand. He slapped me across the face and I turned my head. I breathed heavily in shock. The 2 men let me go. I held my cheek. I got up slowly and punched him in the face as hard as I could. I managed to make him stumble. He punched me in the stomach which hurt more than I expected and I fell to the ground holding my stomach. He kept kicking me while I lay there unable to move. I gasped for air. I chuckled. "Don't you know to never kick a girl when she's down?" I smiled. He bent down and ran his hook across my throat gently as if he was marking where he was going to strike. Instead he cut deep into my cheek as I screamed in pain he ran it up to my forehead. "The mark of the broken." He smiled. I looked at him confused and in pain. "What?" I asked breathless. Suddenly I saw the man get rugby tackled by Trent. I smiled gently. He got pushed away by a few men and then I saw them run into the forest. He came over to me and picked me up. "Come on. Let's get to the tree house" He smiled but he looked worried and concerned. I coughed at he watched me and when I looked at my hand it was blood. I wouldn't be surprised if I had internal bleeding after the few kicks I got. The coughing made me feel dizzy. "Trent…?" I asked weakly. He looked at me worried. "What's the 'Mark of the Broken'?" I asked. His eyes widened and he seemed to lean slightly to see the other side of my head where this 'mark' was. "Nothing…" He smiled. "Just get some rest…We've got a long walk back…" He informed. I snuggled into his chest and tried to get my pounding head to rest.


	5. The Mark of the Broken

When I woke up I saw 6 faces staring at me. I noticed neither Peter nor Trent were in the circle above my head. I sat up slowly. "Are you okay Lady?" Dunk asked, with a look of concern. I held my head as it throbbed. "Yeah I'm fine and please call me Belle" I said smiling sweetly. I looked around but I still couldn't see Peter or Trent. "May I ask where Peter is?" I asked. They all avoided looking at my face. Some looked at the ceiling, some at their toes and some just didn't know where to look. "Anyone?" I asked again. "Peter…Peter said that him and Trent needed to talk" Bang said. "Needed to talk? About what?" I asked softly. Nobody seemed to know the answer to that question at all. I got out of the covers and gently slipped off of the bed. "Where are you going?" I heard a cute voice say. Zoom I thought smiling. I turned to face him still smiling sweetly. I bent down so I was at eye level. "It's okay I'm just going to see where your big brother went okay?" I smiled. I'll be back soon. I gave his hair a little shake with my palm and I walked towards the door. "Oh yeah, One more thing. When I come back I don't want to see the place trashed or any of you guys fighting okay?" I asked still smiling. They all saluted and nodded once simultaneously. "YES MA'AM!" They all shouted in agreement. I nodded to them as well. "Since I think you the most mature and the oldest, Swift you're in charge until we get back" I smiled. He was about to cheer but he realised I was still watching him. I knew he didn't like me since he didn't like girls but I had a feeling he'd been putting on the whole bad boy I-Don't-Care-About-Anything attitude from the start. I walked out of the door and waved as all but one waved back. I heard the door shut behind me and I heard them all cheering for Swift being in charge.

After around ten minutes of walking I found I was in the middle of the forest. Then I heard voices. "I told you to check she was safe" I heard Peter say. I gasped and hid behind a tree as I saw them. "Yeah, I did!" I heard Trent shout. "Then how did she end up in the state she was in when I last saw her?!" Peter shouted louder. Nothing came after there was silence… "Hook will do anything to get me, Even if it means hurting others. He is not a good pirate Trent. You can't ever think he'll hold back not even for a second" Peter said softer now. "I never did I swear to you" Trent argued. "What happened out here Trent?" Peter asked. I heard a sigh. "I can't tell you, if I did you'd never forgive me or even think me pathetic" Trent answered. "If you do not tell me I will come to that same conclusion" I heard Peter say. My eyes widened. "I got knocked out with a bottle of rum being smashed over my head" Trent informed. I heard Peter chuckle. "When I woke up I saw Hook marking her I tackled him and then he and his crew retreated." Trent explained. I heard crunching and figured that Peter was walking towards him. "In my opinion you should have woken up sooner" Peter said softly. "In mine too" Trent agreed. "So…Now she has the mark of the broken…" Peter sighed. I gasped. "What was that?" Peter asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing" Trent said. I tried to stay quiet and tried to keep my breathing to minimal. I heard crunching getting closer and then it stopped. I looked on one side of me and there was no one where they were before. There was no one above or in front of me. I was about to start walking the opposite way when I turned my head and Peter's face was there with a huge grin. "Gotcha!" He smiled raising both eyebrows simultaneously as he said it. He pulled you into the opening in the middle of the forest. I saw Trent standing behind me and Peter in front. "Tell me…What's this…'Mark of the broken'?" I asked. They both looked at each other with worried looks. "What?" I asked at their expressions. Neither answered. They just carried on sending some sort of telepathic signals to each other. "WELL?!" I asked getting annoyed. Both of them sighed. "Do you wanna tell her or…Shall I?" Trent asked Peter. "I think it's best if you do. Here…" Peter threw a red velvet bag. It had an old fashioned thin rope with tassle's on the end of each side tying the bag. "Pixie dust. I'll see you back at the tree house" He too a glance at me and pursed his lips. Then he flew off. "So tell me" I annoyed. I heard Trent sigh. "What's wrong? It can't be that bad" I smiled. He chuckled slightly. "You really have no idea…" He held his hands together and put them up to his mouth. "Spit it out!" I teased. "You just want me to come out with it?" He asked. "Chyea!" I smiled. He turned to face away for me. I figured this was because he didn't want to see my face when he told me. "Your dying…Belle" He turned back around slowly to see my face. I was in shock. I just stared at the ground aimlessly. My mind went into a blank state. Everything I knew disappeared I was left staring into nothing…


	6. Worst Emotions:Sadness,Jealousy & Anger!

Trent came to sit on the log beside me. I couldn't come out of my trance. I realised I'd stopped breathing but couldn't find the strength to star again. Trent shook me gently. "Belle?" He asked, worried I might not respond. I looked up at him slowly. "So…How long do I have?" I asked, waiting for a reply of how many hours I had to live. "Could be 2 days, weeks, months…" He replied. "Years?!" I asked hopefully. He looked at me sadly and put his hand on my shoulder as my smile faded. "No one's that lucky…" He informed. I wanted to burst into tears but was never good with emotions. I'd always try to keep them bottled up. Since I did that my emotions were all in the same bottle; if I cried, I'd get angry. If I laughed, I wouldn't stop smiling. It wasn't a good thing but it helped in certain situations.

"Listen…I'm here for you, and I know all the lost boys and Peter are too." Trent assured. This made me feel slightly better. "Has anyone ever told you you're a good friend?" I asked. He chuckled slightly. "What?" I asked smiling. "Well since it's just us on the island along with pirates who want to rip our guts out, no not exactly." He laughed. I laughed with him. "Oh, yeah, right. Sorry, I forgot it's just you on the island." I sighed. "It's fine. Although, People have told me I'm a good kisser" He smiled. My eyes widened. "Okay unless you kissed Tinkerbell, which I doubt you did since you'd end up swallowing her, I don't think they have since there are no girls on the island." I retaliated. "You got me…But maybe…You could be the first" He smiled. I punched his arm playfully. "I've been told I'm a good kisser" I smiled. "Really?" He questioned. "Yeah. You sound shocked…I haven't really…I've never kissed anyone" I said giggling in between. "Then maybe I can tell you you're a good kisser" He smiled. I giggled. "Is that your pick up line for every girl that comes to the island?" I asked playfully. "Yes…" He replied. I stopped laughing abruptly and looked at him unbelievably. "Just kidding" He laughed. "Don't do that!" I laughed punching his chest playfully. "Okay, sorry, sorry. Truce." He laughed whilst putting my head on his chest. He stroked my hair comfortingly. I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed me. It only lasted a second but I wished it could have lasted longer. I saw his face turn red then I realised mine was too. Then I realised we were staring at each other. I cleared my throat awkwardly and sat up. "We should probably get back to the tree house." He said still blushing. He stood up and lent me his hand to take. I took it and he opened the little velvet red bag and blew some on me and sprinkled some over him. We flew off to the tree house.

Trent knocked 3 times on the bark. "Password?" A muffled voice asked. "Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust" I said smiling before Trent could open his mouth. "Enter." The voice said. We both walked into the tree house. As we entered everyone cheered. Except of course, Swift. Well he cheered when Trent was near him but when I was near him he stopped. After such big news I couldn't help but just lie in bed. Peter slowly and gently floated over to me. "You okay?" He asked calmly. "Yeah I'm fine. I am really tired though." I yawned. He chuckled slightly and lay down next to me as I fell asleep. It was a fairly quiet night in the middle of a forest. So I got a good night sleep.

When I woke up in the morning I looked over to see Peter still fast asleep. Bless him. Then I looked over to Trent's bed and noticed it was empty. I gasped. The worst thoughts came to my head. Then I heard the door shut. I stayed still with fear. Then around the corner came Trent and I sighed with relief. He was carrying two large fish on a stick across his shoulders. I couldn't help but smile. "Could you help me cook these?" He asked. I smiled. "Of course" I replied relieved. I heard a small cute yawn and I looked over to see little Zoom waking up and rubbing his eyes. I went over to his bed and picked him up. "Hey, sweetie. You wanna watch us cook the fish for breakfast?" I asked. "Yeah!" He exclaimed. This woke a few of the others up. With all their cheering this woke Peter up. He came over to see what all the fuss was about. "Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" Peter asked curiously. "Trent went out and caught two huuuggeee fish this morning and we're all watching him and Belle cook it!" Little Zoom said excitedly. Peter looked at the fish and his eyes widened. He paused for a second realising how big they were. "Ha! You call them big? I shall catch bigger fish for dinner!" Peter chuckled. I looked at him disappointed. "Peter, do not give them false hope." I pleaded. "What I say is nothing but fact. I shall catch bigger fish for dinner." Peter smiled. I sighed. Poor Zoom was getting his hopes up for nothing. Me and Trent knew this but apparently the others didn't.

Peter set out a few minutes later. As he left I sighed. I knew all the lost boys would be disappointed. Me and Trent carried on cooking the fish whilst the others played games in the background. After a while Trent handed me wooden bowls to hand out. I handed them out to everyone. They all seemed to enjoy it. It was a very tasty fish. A few hours later after relaxing, Peter burst through the door. He was empty handed. Me and Trent sighed simultaneously as we knew of the result before it had happened. Some of the lost boys burst into tears. Little Zoom just came and sat on my lap.

"Why are you always trying to look better than me?!" Peter shouted pointing at Trent. The whole room fell silent of tears and arguing. I patted Zoom on the back and put him on the floor. "Go and sit on your bed, Zoom" I said gently. He nodded and did as he was told thankfully. "All he did was get us food, Peter" I reminded him. "I did tell you that you wouldn't be able to catch bigger fish than Trent did" I informed. "Be quiet!" He snapped. It hurt a little. If there was one thing I learned about Peter it was he hated to lose and be proved wrong. "Don't snap at her" Trent said standing up in anger. I saw the lost boys all staring at us. Some were scared and some were shocked. "Guys stop it! You're scaring some of them!" I shouted. Trent looked over at me. My eyes were pleading. He sighed and sat back down on the bed. "Thank you." I sighed. I heard Peter chuckle. This made me slightly angry. I glared at him. "Whatever you say he does? He's your puppet." Peter chuckled. "Peter!" I warned. "Well it's true" He chuckled. "No, it's not! Enough is enough!" I said annoyed. "So you're going to take his side over mine?!" Peter asked annoyed. "I'm on no one's side!" I informed. "Whatever!" Peter began to walk away. "Where are you going?!" I asked sternly. "For a walk" He retaliated. The sharpness of his words hurt me. "Peter, Wait!" I shouted. He ignored me and walked away anyway. I tried to go after him but Trent grabbed my wrist. "Just leave him, he'll walk it off" He pleaded. I looked at the door that Peter had walked out of a few seconds before and just lay back down on my bed as everyone remained quiet. I closed my eyes slowly and let my mind run free.


	7. Situations you can

When I woke up it seemed late. It was dark outside. I sat up and looked around. Everyone was asleep. I looked next to me and realised Peter still wasn't back! I got out of bed and ran to the door. I looked up at the sky but I could not see him flying anywhere. I began to panic. I was trying to be as quiet as possible although, quick and frantic about looking around the tree house. I checked everywhere. He was nowhere to be found. I began to cry. I remember the last things he heard from us. What if something terrible has happened and that's all he has to remember us by? I felt a warm hand gently make its way onto my shoulder. I jumped a little. "You okay?" I turned around. It was Swift. I wasn't expecting it to be him of all people who would ask me that. "Yeah. I'm…I'm fine. Peter's missing but don't be too loud I don't want to wake the others okay?" I asked waiting for a response. He gave me a nod of confirmation. "Good. Now we need to find Peter." I told him. He nodded again. "Right. Shouldn't we wait for the others to wake up first?" He asked. "There's no time come on." I whispered commandingly and pulled his arm out of the door.

"Where are we going to look first?" Swift asked. "I don't know. I don't even know what this island looks like properly. Or where we even are!" I informed. "Oh, yeah. Well don't worry. I know this place of by heart." Swift reassured. "Good. Then lead the way." I smiled. "Will do Ma'am" He saluted and trotted past me. After a while of walking I decided to ask what had been on my mind since we left. "So, why did you come anyway?" I asked smiling. He paused for a second. "I…Uhhh…I'm out here for Peter. I get worried about him sometimes." He mumbled. "Uh huh." I smiled sarcastically. He turned around and pointed a finger in my face. "Listen Missy, Don't make yourself out to be special! I woulda come out here with anyone else! It just happened to be you in this case." He huffed. He pulled his finger back sharply and continued to march on. I giggled slightly. "Hey what's so funny?" He questioned. "Nothing" I smiled. "Yeah. Yeah" He said waving his hand lazily.

After hours of searching we found nothing. "I think we should get back to the tree house." I said disappointed with our results. "Yeah…Guess so…" He sighed also disappointed with our results.

When we got back to the tree house it was light morning. When we walked through the door we heard sighs of relief. Trent ran over and hugged me tightly. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Where's Peter?" Trent asked without answering me. "I don't know we were looking for him." I answered. I saw his face fall into worry. I looked around. "Where's Zoom?" I asked. Trent sighed. "What? Trent, answer me! Where's Zoom?" I asked again. He looked into my eyes. "He's gone…We thought you'd gone too but then you got here and…Peter's not here either." He sighed. My face showed the shock I was feeling. "Did anyone see him leave? Anyone at all?" I asked the crowd of boys. "Nooo" They all sighed at the same time. I ran to check under the beds. I looked under the pillows and hammocks for him. Then I checked under mine and Peter's bed. He wasn't there either. "Where could they have…" I stopped. I saw something from the corner of my eye. I ran to the mirror that had been set up neatly with a table for me a few days after I arrived. "Wood varnish and metal shine." I whispered to myself. "Huh?" I gathered Trent was puzzled. "I know where they went…"

I grabbed a sword form the umbrella pot. "Grab what you can and let's go." I ordered. All the boys followed after me. "Tink you too" I called. She buzzed from her room and onto Bang's shoulder. I smiled. I was happy she was coming along although I knew she was only coming to save Peter, it gave me a sense of achievement. "Can someone direct me to Hook's Ship? Please." I asked. They all gasped. "Why would y-you w-wanna go th-there?" Dunk asked trembling with fear. "That's where they are." I confirmed. "Then I can" answered Club. He stepped forward through the crowd. "If they need to be protected I'll take you to them" He said beginning to walk as we all followed behind him.

We arrived at the ship not long later. We hid in a bush nearby. "How're we going to get on there?!" I asked stressed. "This is my job!" Slash shouted. "I'm amazing at hot chocolate" He laughed. We ran after him to the ship and hung on the edge until no pirates were looking and swiftly moved onto the ship. "Dunk, you like treasure hunts right?" I asked lowering my voice. "Sure do!" He smiled cheerfully. "Your treasure is Peter and Zoom can you hunt them please? We'll follow you." I smiled. He nodded confirming my request and ran across the deck. The pirates all watched him run by. "Oh, no…" I sighed slapping my hand on my face. All the pirates then turned to us. They all began to run up to us. I tried to fight some off as Trent helped and ordered the other's to follow where Dunk went. After we finished fighting a few off we ran after the others.

We went to the captain's cabin and saw Peter and Zoom tied up with duck tape on their mouths. "Peter!!!" I exclaimed running into the cabin with Trent. He was mumbling screams. I ripped the duck tape off of his mouth. "OW!! Get out! It's a -" I looked at him hanging on his words. "Trap…" He sighed as I heard the door close. As it did I jumped around to see Hook smiling at me and twisting his beard as Trent untied them both. "Where are the others?!" I screamed as they all fell out of the cupboard seconds later. They all quickly stood up with their fists raised. I turned back to Hook. I was so angry it was almost unbelievable. He called his crew in and we put up a hell of a fight. Me and Peter ended up faced back to back by the end of it. We fought of the last 2 pirates. Then he turned to face me.

"Belle, are you hurt?" He asked concerned. "No, I'm fine. Just a bit worn out." I laughed whilst heavily breathing. He pulled me into a huge tight hug and I instantly caught my breath back. I hugged him back and closed my eyes momentarily. When I opened them again I saw a pirate behind us with a gun. I gasped as my eyes widened. "PETER! LOOK OUT!!" I screamed as I shoved him out of the way as I jumped backwards. The bullet missed us both and Trent stabbed the pirate in the chest and we all smiled as he fell to the ground. "Where's Hook?" I asked. "He must have gotten away. We'll go look for him" Trent said leading the others out of the cabin. Me and Peter looked at each other and held each other's arms. We stared at each other for a moment. "What was that thing at the big clock called?" He asked. I thought for a moment and blushed remembering the flight when we rested at Big Ben and leaned in but got stopped by Big Ben striking midnight. "Oh, It's called Big Ben, Peter. The thing was called a kiss." I replied. He leaned in again and we kissed. "Awww" I heard a familiar voice say. Me and Peter both pulled away quickly but it was too late. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and looked down to see a sword through it. I heard footsteps as Hook ran out of the cabin. Peter picked me up and the last thing I saw was his face before I passed out.

When I woke up I was in a familiar room. I sat up quickly and felt no pain. I looked at my stomach there was no scarring and no mark. 'Was that a dream?' I thought to myself. I rushed to the window and it was open. I looked up at the moon and closed the window slowly. Then a boy appeared in front of the window and made me scream. "Scared ya" He smiled playfully. I looked at Aaron who was still asleep. This confused me. "What happened to my stab wound?" I asked. I caught a glance of my mirror and rushed over to it and gasped. "And my 'mark of the broken'?!" I asked confused. "They're both gone. Pixie dust does a lot ya know." He smiled. I ran up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." I smiled. Happy tears began to fill up my eyes. He hugged me back. "Why is Aaron asleep again?" I asked. "I erased both his and your father's memory so that they had no idea you were gone." He smiled. I let out a giggle and hugged him again. "Can you stay?" I asked hopefully. "I'm afraid not. Oh, Yeah by the way Trent wanted to say hi" He smiled. I looked at the window past Peter. "Oh, Okay then. Where is he?" I asked puzzled. "He's in NeverLand" He smiled. "Why is he?" I asked smiling. "I didn't let him come cos I wanted you all to myself" He smiled. I hit him playfully and laughed. Peter began to walk to the window. "Wait…I don't want you to go." I sighed. "It's okay. I'll be back" He smiled. "You wont forget me will you?" I asked. "Forget you? Never." He smiled. I smiled back. "Can I have a kiss?" He asked. "You certainly can." I smiled, We had our last goodbye kiss. "I'll miss you" I cried. He wiped the tears from my face. "I'll miss you too" He said then he kissed my forehead. "Oh, I'll be back in 270 days." He smiled. I smiled back, relieved he would come back after all. "Oh, yeah. I also did you a favour." He smiled. "What did you do?" I asked smiling. "You'll find out tomorrow." He called as he flew into the night sky. This made me curious.

The next morning came. Father came running up the stairs. "Kids, Wake up" He smiled. We both shot out of bed. We were both so shocked that Father was speaking to us. "What is it Father?" Aaron asked. "It's wonderful" He smiled running down the stairs. Me and Aaron ran down the stairs after Father. He went into his study and it was clean and tidy. "What is it Father?" I asked. "My company had a massive breakthrough. I can spend as much time with you guys as I want now." He smiled. Me and Aaron ran up and hugged Father tightly. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. I opened the door and there was no one there. I looked up and saw a shooting star. I looked around and saw no one then I saw a basket on the ground. It had a note. It read: "Belle, I can't wait to get another kiss in 269 days. Hoped you like what I did for you, Aaron and your Father. This is Wendy, Look after her she could be the second girl on NeverLand" The last part confused me. I looked down and saw a small baby in a blanket. Still holding the note I looked up to the sky. 'I Love You, Peter.' I thought to myself.


End file.
